This invention generally relates to a device for supporting an archery bow and more particularly to a bow support for supporting a bow in a vertical and easily accessible position near the hunter so that the hunter may quickly access the bow.
While bow hunting, many hunters position themselves where game is likely to pass. While the hunter waits for the game to pass by, it is inconvenient for him to hold an archery bow at the ready. Instead, the hunter may need his hands free in order to perform animal calls or other tasks related to the sport.
Therefore, it is necessary for the hunter to either rest his bow on the ground or on a support. The hunter's bow needs to be easily accessible so that when the game appears, the hunter may quickly retrieve the bow and deliver his arrow to the target.
Other prior art archery bow supports have been described and are used by hunters. One common type of bow support has a threaded end for attaching to a tree and holding the bow at a distance away from the tree.